


A Shot in my heart

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, One Shot, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: La última preocupación de Daichi, líder de un importante escuadrón perteneciente a Miyagi, es estar completamente rodeado de ambulantes. Sobre todo, porque el líder de los Felinos a veces le hace olvidar ese hecho.¿Qué harías tu último día sobre la tierra?





	A Shot in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDreamsSM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/gifts).



█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

**"A** **SHOT** **IN** **MY** **HEART** **"**

█║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌║

Daichi estaba atrapado dentro de esas cuatro paredes, no había salida, por fuera estaba completamente rodeado. Revisó el cargador de aquel rifle de asalto; era lo único que le quedaba y sólo contaba con dos balas. Dos malditas balas. Y quizá sólo necesitaría una para acabar con todo.

El sudor recorría su frente, estaba metido en un gran aprieto esta vez, por supuesto que lo estaba. No debió haberse separado de su grupo sólo por ir por el idiota de Kuroo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no se matara... ¡Y lo había perdido de vista!  Eso era lo peor de todo.

Ese día se habían reunido con el sexto escuadrón de Nekoma. Habían llegado hasta Tokio para hacer una misión juntos, confirmando de ese modo el pacto de paz entre ambos bandos. Habían estado en conflicto desde hace un tiempo, sobre todo por la obstinada actitud entre los Nekomata y Ukai. Eran como agua y aceite, o simplemente bandos demasiado territoriales.

 _—Cómo si tener escasos recursos y bajas cada día no fueran suficientes, los vivos tiene que andar peleándose mientras los muertos caminan por ahí preparados para sacarnos los sesos—_  había dicho una vez el líder del escuadrón seis de Nekoma, un día cuando se habían encontrado por casualidad; al escuadrón de Daichi haberse quedado sin combustible. Pese a la enemistad de sus sectores, el líder del escuadrón de los Felinos no le dio la espalda al suyo. Cosa que Daichi, como un líder, agradeció mucho.

En ese entonces se había vuelto de noche, ellos dos se habían quedado como centinelas mientras sus equipos descansaban, Sawamura no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo, pero la conversación que entablaron esa vez fue agradable, bajo la luz de la luna y en medio del fin del mundo, poco importaba guardar las apariencias, y Tetsurou le demostró tener un carácter vivaz y desaventurado, honesto ante todo. Pero lo que más podría resaltar era su liderazgo y seguridad en tomar decisiones.

Desde ese entonces habían entablado una extraña relación, un tipo de amistad que Daichi a veces no sabía interpretar correctamente, ya que los comportamientos del primero al mando de los felinos de Tokio, no era algo a lo qje estuviera muy acostumbrado. Sin embargo, cosas malas pasaban cuando se reunían, sin falta en ninguna. Desde incidentes con ambulantes en carretera hasta un sobre de papas fritas que faltaban en la mochila del otro bando; las cosas de ponían frecuentemente turbias, y era el deber de ambos calmar a sus tropas.

Esta vez habían ido en una misión de intercambio de bienes entre Karasuno con Nekoma, pero incluyendo a Fukurodani (el gran asociado de los de Tokio). Desde que le habían asignado tal misión, sabiendo con quienes trabajaría, Daichi casi pudo saborear la frustración en sus labios y su dolor de cabeza formarse en su entrecejo.

Y no se había equivocado. Justamente habían ido a un almacén cerca del centro para recuperar las provisiones que se habían perdido ahí, sería un trabajo fácil, nada nuevo para sus equipos.  _Pero_ , Oh, siempre existía un  _pero,_ más cuando se encontraba ese par reunido. Aunque Daichi reconociera el buen liderazgo de Tetsurou, cuando esté último y el líder del cuarto escuadrón de Fukurodani se juntaban, eran tan caóticos que se le hacía difícil sobrellevarlo. Claro, que aún así, no solían tomar decisiones que perjudicaran a alguno de sus compañeros, mucho menos a su equipo o cuando involucraban a más.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

No habían iban ni por la mitad de la extradición de la mercancía, uno de los nuevos reclutas (un semi ruso muy particular, el cual había llamado la atención  de Sawamura), anunció una oleada aproximarse.

Daichi ordenó la retirada inmediata, sabía que los tres equipos eran fuertes, pero el número sobrepasaba sus límites, no dejaría a sus hombres ante tal peligro. Los otros dos seguían adentro, los había escuchado bromear con ir por unas botellas de vino que estaban al fondo. Caray, está era de las estupideces más simples que habían hecho, no podía permitir que fuera la decisiva, no mientras él estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

A penas logró encontrar y alertar al líder del escuadrón de Fukurodani, pero no lograría encontrar a Tetsurou a tiempo. Tampoco podía dejar a sus hombres sin un comandante el cual los guiará. Bokuto era confiable.

—Quédate con ellos —, fueron las palabras de Daichi en ese momento, tras posar una mano en el hombro del otro y darle una palmada.

—Kuroo es como mi hermano, no puedo dejarlo simplemente para... —Comenzó a replicar Kotarou, no obstante, calló tras ver como el castaño le entregaba su revólver, quedándose con su rifle. Ese revolver con la insignia de Karasuno, el cual representaba su rango, Bokuto jamás había visto que Daichi la soltara.

—Yo te traeré de vuelta a tu hermano, pero mientras mantén a los míos a salvo también —. Mencionó por último, adentrándose en aquel enorme almacén a la vista incrédula del comandante de Fukurodani; más no había rastros del azabache por ningún lugar.

La oleada de ambulantes había llegado, los disparos por afuera del  almacén le dieron la impresión de  que al menos  sus aliados habían logrado escapar, pero él había quedado atrapado en una oficina al fondo de aquel lugar, mientras este era infestado por ambulantes y sus compañeros se ponían a salvo, lejos de ese masivo grupo.

Y ahí estaba, pensando cuanto tiempo ha de pasar para que la opción en el casquillo del arma en su boca sonara convincente.

Aunque sabía que éste era el momento perfecto para lamentarse por sus acciones, no podía. Le era imposible arrepentirse en volver por él. Y con eso, no podía evitar pensar en dónde demonios podría estar.

Su repuesta llegó al escuchar un disparo desde afuera, ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para regresar a un lugar repleto de ambulantes y disparar delatando su ubicación? Ni siquiera él había hecho algo tan imprudente, bueno si, pero no de una manera tan suicida.

— ¡Sawamura! —Claro,  _ese_  idiota.

Se tomó tres segundos para darse una palmada en la frente, pateó aquel escritorio que sellaba la puerta, saliendo con aquel rifle que apenas tenía dos cargas. No sabía si fue un arranque de locura o estupidez, ya que había salido a buscar su propio fin. Pero, ahí estaba, a lo alto de unos estantes, fuera del alcance de los ambulantes, gritando su nombre como si de por si no llamara la suficiente atención.

Si, era un completo idiota, pero un idiota al que quería demasiado.

— ¡Deja de gritar o atraerás a toda la horda hasta aquí! —Exclamó logrando que el otro le viera, y los malditos muertos también, por supuesto. 

Casi podía jurar ver el brillo en la mirada de Kuroo al momento de escuchar su voz, quizá pensó que había sido demasiado tarde, siempre se metía ideas innecesarias en la cabeza, al igual que él. Tal para cual, como le diría Nishinoya.

Rápidamente sacó la navaja que llevaba en la funda adjunta a su cinturón. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero los músculos de su rostro se estiraron en una sonrisa, por más loco que suene, estaba sonriendo pese a aquella situación, tal vez era la adrenalina y exitacion del momento el que lo orilló a eso. Porque justo ahora su cuerpo era recorrido por una descarga que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor, quizá eran 15 los que se aproximaban, pero al menos eran lentos y él rápido. Si el filo de su navaja lograba penetrar sus putrefactos cráneos para llegar al cerebro sería más que suficiente para abriste camino hasta el único lugar en el cual podría resguardarse, y con chance, sobrevivir hasta que la horda pase o sus amigos lleguen con refuerzos.

Él no era el mejor con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo involucrando armas blancas, pero Suga le había enseñado bastante bien sobre estas.

 _Media vuelta, un paso a la derecha, abajo, ataca. Si clavas lateralmente hacia arriba por la nuca, podrás lograr perforar con éxito. Pero debes ser rápido, otro atrás no esperará a que_ _desencajes_ _la daga, tienes que usar todo el cuerpo, no puedes quedarte quieto ni un solo momento. Usa las piernas, usa los cuerpos de los ambulantes en su contra, úsalos de escudo, quitárselos de encima y ábrete camino—._  Recordó a la perfección cada palabra. Era como si su cuerpo y mente se sincronizaran con sus memorias. — _Pero cuidado, tienes que tener ojos hasta en la espalda. El tiempo de reacción que tienes ahora es bueno, pero no suficiente cuando tienes a uno de ellos atrás de ti. Quizá sea demasiado tarde._ _.._

« _Si es que no tienes a nadie que te cubra la espalda.»_

— ¡Sawamura! —se escucha la voz del líder del escuadrón de Tokio.

Daichi logra ver casi en una fracción de segundo cómo una cuchilla atraviesa el cráneo del ambulante. Es el moreno que había llegado en algún punto hasta donde él se encontraba. La oscura sangre corre por el rostro del muerto, hace unas últimas muecas de dolor antes de caer inerte en el suelo de concreto.

La mirada del azabache se encuentra con  la del otro, no son más de dos segundos antes de darse las espaldas, hombro con hombro. Ya más tarde se quejaría de la sangre putrefacta en su rostro. Justo ahora estaba demasiado exitado por el momento.

—Fue un gusto pelear a tu lado —. Se burló Tetsurou. Daichi bufó.

—No vamos a morir Aquí, idiota —. Le reprendió, con un leve codazo por abajo de las costillas, el más alto se quejó en una risa reprimida.

El número de ambulantes no disminuía, las puertas del almacén permanecían abiertas a la gran oleada que pasaba por el lugar, ambos cubrían la espalda del otro, los movimientos de Kuroo podían ser más fluidos y ágiles que los de Daichi, pero él era más rápido en sus acciones, era más concreto en ella, con una sola estacada bastaba para dejar a un ambulante fuera de este mundo. Se complementaban perfectamente.

Fueron avanzando, lentamente mientras se abrían paso entre los muertos vivientes, en realidad Tetsurou no sabía a donde, pero confiaba en Sawamura, después de todo le confiaría su propia vida, y es lo que hacia en ese instante.

De un momento a otro, el capitán del escuadrón 6 de Nekoma sintió a algo tomar su brazo, poco le tomó darse cuenta de que era su compañero el que jalaba de su extremidad, haciéndolo avanzar en una brecha que aquellos zombies habían dejado, pero no hacía la salida, esa era imposible y prácticamente un suicidio. No, era una pequeña oficina.

Sintió al otro empujarlo dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Le pidió ayuda para atrancar la puerta con un pesado escritorio de pino. Eso hicieron, y al momento de que este bloqueo la única entrada y salida, Daichi dejó caer primero aquella navaja, y después su cuerpo, con un completo cansancio. La adrenalina del momento lo había abandonado, estaba exhausto tanto física, como mentalmente.

Kuroo dejó caer la maleta que tenía en la espalda, y las dos dagas que cargaba, imitando la acción del otro, recargando se sobre la pared para que pudieran mirarse de frente.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Eh? —Inquirió el azabache.

—Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta—. Contestó con una risa sarcástica. Dejando caer su rostro hacia atrás, aún tomando aire y fuerzas.

—¿Estas herido? —Algo más serio, Tetsurou preguntó.

—No — Aún recuperando el aire, Daichi llevó su mirar al techo. Estaba realmente cansado.

La sensación de estar en peligro de muerte era casi rutinario, la adrenalina pura llenar su cuerpo era algo a lo que estaba ya acostumbrado. Casi podía saborear el peligro cada mañana, como si las frescas brisas trajeran consigo oleadas de estragos, el caos era cosa de todos los días, así era su vida desde que tenía memoria, vivían en medio de una apocalipsis después de todo. Tal vez a lo único que jamás podría acostumbrarse, era la pérdida de sus seres queridos, jamás podría estar conforme con ello. Y aún así, siempre era una posibilidad al momento de notar la ausencia de alguien.

Daichi recuperó por completo el aliento, y por fin se dignó a levantar su mirar, para su sorpresa (o quizá no), los ojos de Kuroo se encontraban sobre él. A diferencia de hace un momento, su expresión estaba en completa calma, parecía sereno, pero sumido entre pensamiento que Daichi no podía descifrar. Él siempre fue un enigma, nunca tenía claro cuáles eran las verdaderas intensiones o sentimientos ajenos. Daichi siempre fue bueno leyendo a la gente, pero Kuroo era una excepción.

Aún así, se atrevería a decir que la mirada de Kuroo en ese momento era melancólica, como si se hubiera sumido en recuerdos de sabores agridulces o amargos.

— ¿Qué se supone hacías ahí afuera? —Se atrevió a interrogar, rompiendo el hielo entre los dos.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué más? Estaba buscándote, Sawamura—, sonrió en respuesta, enfocando mejor su acostumbrada mirada. Un alivio para Daichi que volviera a la normalidad—. Escuché que me llamabas, pero cuando me asomé, sólo vi a un buen número de ambulantes. Me diste un gran  susto.

—Para susto el mío, ¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar en un espacio cerrado lleno de caminantes? —Inquirió, resaltando la obviedad del asunto. Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—De otra forma no ibas a escucharme, ¿No?

—No puedo argumentar algo en contra con esa lógica suicida. —Se encogió de hombros, limpiando el filo de su cuchillo con un pequeño trapo que pertenecía al lugar.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿No crees? —Tetsutou se cruzó de brazos—, es decir, ¿Por qué más volverías en busca de un soldado que no es ni de tu escuadrón, a sabiendas de que te estás sumergiendo en una oleada de ambulantes?

—Yo no abandono a los míos a su suerte, y tú eres un aliado. Soy un líder, después de todo.

Daichi no lo pensó dos veces al responder, era lo más sincero que podía ser. No entendió por qué Kuroo parecía tan lúgubre de repente. Era como si de alguna manera, hubiera tocado una fibra sensible con el tema.

— ¿Líder, eh? —Recalcó el azabache más alto —¿Tú crees que yo soy un buen líder, Sawamura? He dejado a los hombres a su suerte por ir a la busca de unas cuantas botellas, eso debe haber deteriorado la imagen que tienes de mí. —Sonrió en un intento de quitarle peso a sus palabras, pero aquella sonrisa albergaba pena y frustración. Daichi alzó una ceja.

—No les has fallado. —Atinó a decir. Tetsurou parpadeó un par de veces.

—Esa no es la respuesta que me esperaba, Sawamura—. Admitió el azabache. El líder del escuadrón perteneciente a Karasuno rodó nuevamente los ojos.

—Daichi—. Susurró el más bajo. Desubicado aún más al líder de los ágiles felinos del escuadrón seis de Nekoma.

—¿Cómo?

—Que me digas Daichi, Kuroo—, suspiró resignado. Tetsurou esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Muy bien, si insistes,  _Dai_ _-_ _cchin_ —. Soltó Kuroo en burla.

Escuchó el seguro del rifle de asalto ajeno ser quitado.

—Aún me quedan dos balas, Kuroo—, mencionó sonriendo de una forma aterradora. El azabache sintió todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse.

—Era broma, Sawamura, que poco sentido del humor... —Kuroo alzó los brazos en señal de rendirse. Daichi bajó el arma de nuevo—. Y en ese caso, tu puedes decirme Tetsurou, ¿No crees? Ya sabes, intercambio equivalente.

—¿Asaltaste algún puesto de Manga durante alguna misión, eh? —Le miró acusadoramente. Tetsurou no lo negó.

—¿Has leído esos mangas de Deportes? Estoy seguro de que tú serías un buen capitán. —Sonrió sin malicia. Daichi suspiró con una sonrisa ante el tonto comentario ajeno.

—Esto no es un manga de deportes, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé—, se cruza de brazos apoyándose contra la pared—. Quizá si estuviéramos dentro de esos mangas nuestras vidas no serían tan miserables, quizá no perderíamos a nuestros compañeros de esta forma—Llevó su mirar al techo, su tono había sigo más profundo que antes. Como si apenas logrará sacar pensamientos que había tenido recurrentemente, desde hace mucho.

Daichi lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntar.

— Tú has perdido a alguien importante, ¿Verdad?

Apenas y pudo escucharse a sí mismo. La expresión de Kuroo había cambiado radicalmente. Parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, posiblemente porque el tema no había sido tocado desde hace varios años, o simplemente porque no pensó que Sawamura fuera capaz de hacer tal cuestionamiento. No lo sabía con exactitud, quizá era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—A decir verdad —, comenzó a hablar, aún con su mirada sumergida en algún punto del techo. Como si estuviera retrocediendo en sus memorias más profundas—. Si, dejé morir a alguien muy importante para mí hace años.

A ese punto Daichi no sabía si seguir asentándose en el tema o no, pero Kuroo siguió por si solo.

—Era mi mejor amigo, ¿Sabes? Sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo de mi familia antes de irse por provisiones. Nunca volvieron—, cerró los ojos, como si pudiera rememorar aquellos momentos con completa exactitud, Daichi no sabría decir si su expresión demostraba  calma o  tristeza combinada con  nostalgia—. Un día los ambulantes rodearon por completo la casa, mi padre me dijo que lo cuidara. Pero, eran demasiados. Lo dejé sólo por ir a otra habitación por el arma. Cuando volví fue demasiado tarde.

Kuroo podía recordar a la perfección la primera vez que disparó un arma, fueron 3 balas. Dos para aquel ambulante que le arrebató la vida a su amigo, y la última para Kenma. Después de eso, sólo quedaron él y su padre.

Eran recuerdos amargos, que prefería guardarse un poco para si mismo, aunque fuese egoísta. Después de eso, había prometido jamás permitir que uno de los suyos muriera. No llegaría tarde la próxima vez. Por ello, este error se sentía como un puñal en el estómago. Había sido descuidado, no sabía nada sobre sus hombres, y eso le inquietaba.

—Kuroo... —la voz de Daichi hizo que se detuviera. Posó su palma en su hombro, el líder realmente no sabía que hacer en estas situaciones. En casos sentimentales comúnmente el especialista era Suga, no él, no sabía cómo tratar o reconfortar a los demás.

—Tenía 10 años cuando pasó—. Susurró Tetsurou por último. Tomó aire y dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Daichi. Éste quedó quieto.

No sabía que tan íntimo podía ser ese momento, pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer era llevar con duda sus manos a la espalda del otro. Podía sentir la tranquila respiración del más alto sobre su chaqueta. Los brazos de Tetsurou rodearon la cintura de Sawamura.

Kuroo sólo se dejó llevar por le momento, cuando rememoraba aquellos recuerdos, podía sentir un vacío terrible. Nunca supo como llenarlo. No él solo.

Por otro lado, para Daichi esto era extraño. Se sentía extraño, ¿Estaba realmente bien que estuvieran de esa forma? Daichi conocía bien sus preferencias, y en este momento podía estar interpretando las señales de forma errónea. Kuroo sólo pasaba por un mal momento, era todo. Aún así, le partía el corazón verle así, siendo que Tetsurou no solía demostrar este tipo de sentimientos.

—Yo, lamento escuchar eso—. Pensó en lo más normal que pudiera decir. Se había tornado un tanto incómodo. Daichi agradecía su dificultad de adquirir rubor, de no ser así, seguramente sería un tomate gigante.

—No lo lamentes, eso fue hace mucho ya —. Suspiró palmeando el hombro ajeno, mientras se apartaba. Algo que llamó la atención del líder de Karasuno, era que el de alto mando del escuadrón de los felinos no apartó sus manos de su cintura—, ¿Algo que tú quieras confesar,  _Daicchin_? —Optó por preguntar, cambiando su tono al acostumbrado.

—En primera, no me llames así—, puntualizó—,  en segunda, ¿Por qué habría de "confesar" algo?

—Bueno, ya sabes, ¿nuestra última noche en la tierra? —murmuró sugerente, había recuperado su tonta sonrisa muy pronto.

—No vamos a morir aquí, idiota, no es nuestra última noche —, repitió. Pero Kuroo no parecía desistir de esa estúpida idea. A veces a Daichi le sorprendía lo cambiante que podían ser las cosas al tratarse de Tetsurou, y eso que era Bokuto el chico bipolar.

— ¿Por qué no vivirla como si lo fuera? No sabemos si quiera que pasará mañana, estamos en el fin del mundo después de todo—. Sonrió ladino, acercando un poco más a Sawamura por la cintura que no había soltado, haciendo que este quedará en horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Vale, que esto era imposible de malinterpretar, Daichi.

— ¿Por qué crees que querría vivir mi última noche así contigo? —alzó una ceja, tajante, Kuroo le miró con simpleza.

—Porque si no quisieras, ya me habías disparado o golpeado, ¿No? —Rió un poco. Daichi decidió no decir nada al respecto, odiaba cuando éste tenía razón.

Kuroo Tetsurou nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era casi impredecible, no sabía en qué estaba pensando en todo momento, era como una incógnita viviente para él. Para su mala suerte, él era  una persona muy curiosa.

—Ademas, no eres muy disimulado, Sawamura —, susurró contra el oído ajeno. Sintió como un espasmo recorre su cuerpo.

Las manos de Kuroo estaban explorando, eran inquietas y curiosas. Se deslizaban en el contorno de sus vestimentas, de su pantalón, en las orillas de las costuras, adentrándose, en un toque travieso con intensiones expuestas a cada roce. Entonces se atrevió a llenar su tacto de las piernas ajenas.

Tetsurou debía admitir que los muslos de Daichi eran más firmes de lo que se imaginaba. Al parecer había perdido esa apuesta con Bokuto, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Sawamura no dijo nada, quizá estaba debatiéndose en su cabeza si lo que iba a pasar estaba bien o mal. Y más bien, qué era lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? —Cuestionó Kuroo, bajando la barbilla del otro, haciendo que la punta de sus narices chocara, al igual que sus miradas—. Sólo déjate llevar aunque sea una vez, Daichi —. Sugirió, abriendo sus palmas para abarcar por completo la parte posterior del otro. Daichi cerró los ojos ante esa acción. Kuroo podía sentir su aliento calentarse, además de que ciertas partes comenzaron a reaccionar lentamente.

—Maldita sea, Kuroo —. Masculló entre dientes. Posando ambas manos en el cuello ajeno. El más alto alzó una ceja, mostrando aquella sonrisa confianzuda tan característica. El líder del escuadrón perteneciente a Miyagi se atrevió a plantar un descarado beso en los labios del azabache; Kuroo no se esperaba algo tan demandante a la primera, nunca antes había conocido ésta faceta de Sawamura, no podía negar que le fascinaba

Y es que prácticamente se estaban comiendo la boca. Kuroo podía sentir la lengua de Daichi dentro de su cavidad, chocando con la suya, haciéndole cosquillas sobre su paladar, enchinando su piel y haciéndole soltar suaves suspiros. Las manos del mayor no se mantenían quietas, Daichi no se quedó atrás. El tacto del más bajo era sorpresivamente áspero, Tetsurou podía sentirlo delineando su cuello, bajaba por su ropa, marcando camino por su clavícula y bajando más.

Desabrochó su chaleco antibalas, el sonido metálico de sus dagas desenfundarse y chocar contra el suelo se escuchó, apaciguó el silencio de la pequeña oficina. Otros sonidos le acompañan; suspiros, jadeos, respiraciones ahogadas, el ruido húmedo de sus labios, el tacto que se adentraba por debajo de la ropa y los roces de su piel con la ropa.

Es caótico, demasiado quizá. Inesperado. Kuroo apenas podía creer la rapidez con la que esto pasaba, ¿Había esperado tanto? Probablemente Daichi también se había estado conteniendo, el "desde cuándo" no lo sabía, pero era imposible negarlo ante la ferocidad de sus besos y caricias. No quería saberlo, poco importaba ahora.  
  
—Sawamura—, atinó a decir cuando siente aquella unión romperse. Estaba jadeante, ambos lo estaban. Había calor, cada vez más. Kuroo bajó un poco, deslizó la comisura de sus labios por la piel desnuda del cuello ajeno. 

El sudor comenzaba a emperlarse, cayendo en finas gotas en contorno con su piel. Era suave, no podía evitar morder y chupar aquella zona, necesitaba sentir de esa manera. Sin percatarse de dejar marcas que más tarde se mostrarían. 

Sus manos se deslizan por debajo de su camisa y la alza con lentitud, el abdomen de Daichi estaba bien trabajado, cada desnivel en ella marcaba perfectamente cada uno de sus músculos. Tetsurou tuvo que detenerse para contemplar esta parte con particular cuidado. Simplemente se veía exquisito.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con un tono de incomodidad, su contrario se había detenido demasiado tiempo para su gusto sólo para mirarle, con esa cara de estúpido enamorado. 

—Todavía preguntas, eres diabólico, Sawamura —, ríe el moreno, haciendo que el aludido le mirara aún más confuso, Kuroo depositó un beso sobre la mejilla ajena. Corto y sencillo, mucho más ligero que todo lo anterior. Dejando al más bajo sin habla. El mayor ríe—. Creo que me enciendes demasiado, ¿Sabes?

Era realmente poco, el color de las mejillas del susodicho era casi invisible, en cambio, el más alto tenía tintes impregnados en su rostro desde hace un tiempo ya, el calor generado por los roces de sus cuerpos no le ayudaba.

Daichi no tuvo muchas oportunidades para agregar algo, los besos de Tetsurou no le dejaban tiempo para soltar algo al respecto, no dejaba que sus labios o aliento fueran libres para si quiera expresarse. Después de todo, el intercambio de palabras era completamente innecesario.

 

 

 

  • ────── Extra ────── •  

  — ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre siquiera hacer  una estupidez como esa?!  —Exclamó con indignación Sugawara.

Poco antes del amanecer Bokuto había llegado completamente solo con 2 escuadrones más a su cargo. No falta decir que el pánico entre los miembros de Nekoma y Karasuno había florecido a un ritmo alarmante; la idea de perder a dos de sus mejores hombres de esa forma era completamente alarmante.  A la misión de rescate sólo fueron los lideres de escuadrones de Fukurodani, Kasuno y Seijoh. Al amanecer, la mayoría de los ambulantes que deambulaban cerca habían seguido su camino. Los pocos que quedaban fueron fáciles de eliminar, para llegar hasta donde tenían el último rastro de sus soldados. 

  —Mr. Refresing estuvo increíble mientras mataba sin para para buscarlo  — Dijo uno de los más grandes líderes del Seijoh, apoyando uno de sus brazos contra el hombro del joven de cabellos cenizos. Pero fue en un de esos momentos en que su vista baja ligeramente a los dos que  se encuentra sentados sobre sus rodillas como chiquillos regañados, cuando se da cuenta de un punto importante  —, oh, pero vamos, que ya los tenemos, Boku-chan está por traer el camión para irnos de aqui, llegando al cuartel, estoy seguro que Nekomata y Ukai estarán más que dispuestos a aplicar una sanción justa. 

Sugawara suspira y se rasca la nuca  —, más tarde hablaremos sobre esto, Daichi.  —comentó para deslizarse sobre sus talones para ir hacia el punto de encuentro donde Bokuto les vería. Tooru le mira irse hasta que considera una buena distancia. 

  — Por cierto, chicos, mínimo tengan la decencia de  abrochar bien sus braguetas, ¿no? Oh, y Daichi, creo que tienes que subir un poco más el cuello de tu chaqueta si quieres que nadie vea las marcas   — Les susurró Oikawa, guiñándoles un ojo en complicidad. 

Kuroo  ríe con nerviosismo, y a Daichi quiere matar a Kuroo.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: 
> 
> Bella Xavi de mi vida, me hubiera gustado darte esto muuucho antes, pues es un regalo super atrasado por tu cumple :(
> 
> Sé que amas muchísimo el KuroDai y siempre pides cositas de ellos, me disculpo de antemano por si no supe llevar bien su dinámica, realmente se me dificultan... 
> 
> Pero si te ha gustado aunque sea un poquito, todo habrá valido la pena :")


End file.
